


Проект 200

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: FB 2015 [41]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проект 200

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 3 559 слов  
> Пейринг: чужой/человек  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: пока останется хотя бы один несъеденый ученый, этих тварей все равно будут выращивать.  
> Предупреждения: жуткие эксперименты, онанизм, МПРЕГ, анатомический трэш, расчлененка, кровькишкираспидорасило, мат. Мимими.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Проект 200"

Подписывая бумаги, Кевин испытывал непередаваемые чувства человека, который одновременно решил продать душу дьяволу и сходить к стоматологу, отказавшись от анестезии.

Чертов контракт был смехотворно коротким, и это одновременно отпугивало и заманивало похлеще любого казино. Кевин перечитал условия от и до, облазил весь стелларнет в поисках возможных юридических загогулин, но так ничего и не нашел.

Свенсон сочувствующе улыбался ему, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от движений руки Кевина. 

Когда-то считалось, что самым надежным будет отпечаток пальца. Современные исследования доказали, что вместо этого лучше использовать старую добрую подпись, но выполненную прямо пальцем. Чувствительные экраны планшетов считывали всю биоэлектрику, замеряли температуру и влажность – в общем, собирали гораздо больше информации о человеке, чем мог дать простой отпечаток.

Кевин надеялся, что он не очень сильно потеет в процессе.

– Благодарю, – Свенсон ловко изъял у него планшет. – Пожалуйста, оставьте личные вещи здесь на столе. Мы поместим их на хранение. Пароль от ячейки придет вам на коммуникатор. Если вы забудете его, то воспользуйтесь личной подписью.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Кевин, с неохотой начиная расстегивать часы.

– Контактные чипы мы удалим, – предупредил Свенсон. – Поэтому не оставляйте себе что-то на память – мы все равно найдем.

Кевин молча пожал плечами. Он и так знал, что далеко не в последнюю очередь его кандидатуру одобрили именно потому, что кибернетические вмешательства в его организм были минимальны. Даже зубные имплантаты сделаны из пластика, а не из металла.

– Не забудьте вашего инструктора, – Свенсон вновь улыбнулся и протянул еще один планшет.

Едва Кевин дотронулся до умной игрушки, как та моментально вздрогнула, потекла и сжалась в ремешок, который самостоятельно скользнул по его руке. Коммуникаторный браслет плотно сел на запястье и радостно уколол хозяина, считывая ДНК.

– Следуйте за мной, – пропело прямо в ушах у Кевина.

Он кивнул и двинулся к выходу. Перед глазами сама собой повисла указующая стрелка. 

Подходя к двери, он обернулся. Свенсон приветливо помахал ему. Кевин вдохнул поглубже и вышел в коридор.

* * *

Алефа-2 была большим комплексом. Очень большим. Достаточно большим, чтобы получать инвестиции от крупнейших госкорпораций. Отчасти поэтому Кевин надеялся, что безумная затея кончится удачно, и он наконец-то заработает. Ведь для этого не требовалось ничего особенного!

Так, побыть живым инкубатором пару месяцев.  
Пока он готовился к операции, инструктор неумолчно рассказывал ему, чего стоит ожидать. Идеально подобранные интонации успокаивали и одновременно настраивали на позитивный лад. Кевин то и дело пытался профилактически испугаться, но браслет гасил все выплески с профессионализмом психолога высочайшего класса. Вроде бы для этого ему даже не требовалось использование медикаментов.

– ...фаза четвертая – реабилитация, – браслет словно бы перевел дух и продолжил. – После извлечения объекта вы будете переведены в санаторий облегченного типа. Первые две недели вы будете находиться под присмотром команды наших медиков, чтобы исключить возможность каких-либо негативных последствий...

– А что к ним относится? – вмешался Кевин в монолог.

– Примесь чужого генетического материала, – легко откликнулся браслет.

Судя по интонациям, это было такой плевой заминкой, что не стоило даже беспокоиться. Кевин пожевал губу, нахмурился и все-таки не стал поднимать панику.

– Итак, почему оно все так происходит, – задумчиво пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Потому что это уникальная технология, – мгновенно откликнулся браслет. – Импринтинговая техника с продленным периодом позволяет получить качественно новый материал и...

Кевин замахал обеими руками. Спохватившись, что собеседник прицеплен как раз к одной из рук, он тут же сложил их на груди и выпятил челюсть. 

– Профессор Хумин будет на месте через две минуты, – предупредил браслет. – Обращаю ваше внимание, что у профессора странный акцент, который может показаться резким для человека, незнакомого с фонетикой Содружества Минхели. Однако профессор – добрый и душевно чуткий человек. Поэтому отнеситесь к нему с пониманием, Кевин.

Недоверчиво покачав головой, Кевин постарался сесть прямо и сделать доброжелательный вид. В пустой белой комнате, мало напоминавшей операционную, он был совсем один, если не считать браслета-болтуна. Упоминание о чуткости профессора несколько выбило его из колеи. 

Видимо, этот браслет действительно записывала целая команда психологов.

Дверь в операционную отворилась.

– Добро пожаловать! Кевин? Отлично! Что ж, не будем терять времени!

Профессор, энергично ворвавшийся в помещение, был сух, подтянут и невероятно темен кожей. Кевину он напомнил обуглившуюся ветку, которую изо всех сил колышет ветер.

– Да, здравствуйте, – почти растерянно сказал Кевин и протянул руку.

– Нет-нет! Стерильность, молодой человек, только стерильность! – профессор стремительно обежал его, приседая на ходу. – Отличный экземпляр! Аллергии? Жалобы на здоровье? Плохой сон?

Кевин молча покачал головой. Ответы на все вопросы хранились в его личной карте.

– А может, все-таки? А? А? Что, никаких тайн? Врете!

Профессор подмигнул, Кевин не выдержал и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Никаких. Ну разве что вареный лук. Ужасно не люблю с детства, до тошноты.

– Отлично! Тогда этим пичкать не будем!

Профессор подпрыгнул, вскинул руки, и перед ним развернулась круговая панель управления. Длинные пальцы сыграли несколько быстрых стаккато, и вся комната вокруг Кевина задвигалась. Белые плоскости разломились, перемешались, стремительно скользя, и начали складываться в новые конструкции. 

Кевин не успел даже икнуть сперепугу, как оказался на натуральном операционном столе, а над ним разместился купол силовой защиты. Впрочем, все это было чистым и сверкающим, поэтому особого страха Кевин так и не почувствовал. Его никто не привязывал, из-под земли не появлялась рота озлобленных военных, и он даже рискнул улыбнуться профессору.

– Чудесно! – воскликнул тот. – Больной, откройте рот и затаите дыхание. Алле-оп!

Повинуясь команде, Кевин так и сделал. Под потолком что-то вспыхнуло и стробоскопически замелькало. Кевин почувствовал, как нижняя челюсть каменеет и буквально отваливается до самой груди. Веки точно так же окаменели, медленно опускаясь. Им овладела нестерпимая сонливость. Кевин попробовал зевнуть, но обнаружил, что не может дышать. 

Рядом появился профессор. В одной руке у него было что-то вроде полиэтиленового пакета, наполненного голубой наэлектризованной пустотой, а в другой – особь. Кевин снова попытался вдохнуть, но опять тщетно. Пока он не чувствовал нехватки воздуха, поэтому воспринимал происходящее довольно отстраненно.

– А-акку-ура-атне-енько-о-то...

Голос профессора с каждой секундой понижался и начинал рокотать. Как будто сломалась запись и постепенно останавливалось воспроизведение. Пакет с пустотой оказался у Кевина перед носом, вытянулся, принимая веретенообразную форму, и профессор ловко опустил его между раскрытых челюстей пациента.

На мгновение Кевину захотелось блевануть. Но ощущение исчезло быстрее, чем в горле случился первый спазм. Кевин чувствовал холодок и покалывание в пищеводе – очень странное ощущение.

– Подготовительная фаза прошла успешно, – прожурчал браслет. Его-то Кевин слышал хорошо. – Сейчас произойдет подсоединение носителя, и вы погрузитесь в сон, Кевин. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь.

«Я в порядке», – хотел сказать Кевин.

Носитель извивался в черных профессорских пальцах. Видимо, профессор был настолько стерилен, что ему не требовались даже перчатки.

Оказавшись перед лицом Кевина, тварь застыла, напряглась, и из раздвинувшихся мясистых складок появился самый натуральный инопланетный хуй. Кевин с неодобрением подумал, что природа отвратительно шутит, а затем этот хуй оказался у него в глотке, а носитель вцепился в его голову всеми лапами. 

Кевин хладнокровно порадовался, что хвост носителя купирован. Судя по отчетам, которые он изучал еще до того, как подписать контракт, эти твари предпочитали полузадушенную жертву и местом для имплантации эмбриона избирали легкие.

Хорошо, что современная медицина...

Глаза у Кевина совсем закрылись, и он провалился в сон.

* * *

– И потом я им такой говорю – хрен вы меня выгоните! Я, бля, мамаша в положении!

Матеуш загоготал, и веселье подхватили все остальные. Кевин от переизбытка чувств начал хлопать себя по ляжкам. Незамысловатая шуточка казалась невероятно остроумной.

Где-то в глубине мозга хранилось понимание, что все это веселье – исключительно побочный продукт гормональной терапии. Третий месяц уже подходил к концу, и если бы не пресловутая терапия, Чуж давно вырвался бы наружу, избавившись от хозяина. Но Кевин оказался крепким орешком и не выпускал гада. Ему сказали, что чем дольше продержишься – тем больше заплатят. Если, конечно, не переборщишь и не лопнешь. Не женщина, чтоб по девять месяцев в себе таскать растущую тварь.

По прикидкам Кевина зараза уже весила килограмм десять. Поначалу он думал, что такое будет легко выдержать, но быстро понял, что одно дело ненадолго подвесить к себе эдакую гантель, и совсем другое – когда вес сопровождает тебя повсюду. Только благодаря бронебойному экзоскелетному костюму, который ему торжественно вручили после первого месяца, Кевин все еще мог чувствовать себя нормальным цивилизованным человеком. А благодаря пресловутому пакету гормонов, ежедневно вкатываемых через трубки все того же экзоскелета, он еще и чувствовал себя довольно весело.

Матеуш прервался и потянулся за тубусом. Остальные тут же последовали его примеру, и Кевин не стал исключением. Десять килограмм Чужа постоянно требовали жрать. Гораздо больше, чем мог усвоить и вообще вместить человеческий организм. 

Поэтому добровольцам выдавались тубусы с жидкими концентратами. В одном таком тубусе было то ли двенадцать, то ли тринадцать тысяч калорий – Кевин все время забывал уточнить. Глотать полужидкое месиво было не очень легко, но все компенсировалось огромным разнообразием вкусов. Последние два дня Кевин плотно подсел на соленые огурцы и каперсы.

Чуж задергался, получая ежедневную пайку, и Кевин в который раз подумал, что не зря в добровольцы просили записываться именно мужчин. Женский организм просто не вынес бы такой нагрузки. Только настоящие мужики, бойцы и все такое. 

Правда, теперь бойцы из них были так себе, весьма посредственные, если не сказать хреновые. Кевин сомневался, что с таким пузом сможет эффективно кого-то убивать с помощью расчески. Хотя именно такие трюки он обычно и проворачивал по жизни.

Теперь-то у него возникали проблемы с тем, чтобы поссать нормально.

В желудке забурчало – Чуж купался в потоке идеально подобранных элементов.

– Вот, бля, натуральное безотходное производство, – довольно сказал Матеуш, со стуком вернув тубус на стол.

– Еще бы не елозил, скотина, – согласно икнул Джаспер и хлопнул себя по брюху. 

В ответ живот раздулся, явственно выпирая сбоку. Кевину даже показалось, что он видит очертания слепой куполообразной башки. Хорошо, что искусственные предродовые пленки не выпускали эту чертову пасть.

– Так, все, гадина, завтра же пойдем под нож, – пригрозил Джаспер. – Ты мне еще давай полиэтилен рвать начни!

– Смотри, Джас, проснешься ночью, а у тебя из пуза голова выглядывает – и с большим интересом обозревает окрестности, – заухмылялся Джоуи.

– И кишку дожевывает! – подхватил Матеуш.

Они снова захохотали. 

Несмотря на эйфорию, Кевин все-таки опасливо потыкал себя пальцем. Его Чуж вел себя прилично, хотя и был старше окружающих на добрых полторы недели. Кевин в очередной раз поблагодарил профессорский «пакетик», который сейчас бултыхался в неимоверно растянутом желудке вместе с формирующейся тварюгой.

Действительно безотходное производство. Никаких тебе какашек, изжоги, пищевых отравлений... Чуж пожирал все и только знай требовал добавки.

* * *

Ему снились сны. Чужие – липкие и влажные.

В них он становился много кем. То воином, яростно защищающим улей и пожирающим более слабых собратьев. То рабочим, усердно трудящимся на благо будущих поколений и отдающим добычу отважным бойцам. Иногда был бесполезным и слабым слепышом, который пугливо прятался в темных сырых проходах, надеясь, что в этот раз пройдут мимо него, и все обойдется.

Иногда он бывал Королевой. Тогда ему было плевать на любые страхи – он был самым могучим и огромным, управлял тысячами жизней. Мог заставить их умереть, послав феромоновый приказ. Мог погрузить в безумие. Веселее всего было воевать с соседними ульями. Там обязательно была своя королева, и они разыгрывали сложные многоходовые комбинации друг против друга, разменивая сотни своих воинов в хитроумных сражениях.

Очень редко Королеве хотелось размножаться. Тогда он чувствовал, как тяжелеет его корпус, как постепенно формируется родильный мешок и в один прекрасный момент вываливается из раскрывшегося влагалища. Тогда Королева сосредотачивается на себе и призывно беззвучно кричит, наводняя коридоры улья рекой невидимого запаха. От этого запаха и воины, и рабочие сходят с ума и мчатся к ней, топча друг друга, разрывая жесткие тела, мечтая первым достигнуть Королевы и слиться с ней.

Тогда он начинал видеть себя каждым из них. Он был и воином, отрывающим куски черепов, и рабочим, дробящим руки-ноги соседей тяжелыми лапами, привычными к строительству прочных стен. Он достигал Королевы и яростно вонзал остроконечный жесткий пенис в родильный мешок, прорывая пульсирующую оболочку. Сладостное жжение наполняло его семенники, и он исторгал такую же жгучую жидкость в мешок Королевы.

Он был Королевой и чувствовал, как десятки этих пенисов пронзают его, обжигая пылкими толчками. Чувствовал, как начинает раздуваться мешок, переполняемый их семенем. И чувствовал, как в какой-то невыносимый миг блаженства становится слишком сильным, разрывая его...

Кевин просыпался.

Задыхался от тяжести в животе, обтекал горячим потом с резким запахом. Чуж шевелился в брюхе, настойчиво пытаясь развернуться. Может быть, у него уже даже сформировался тот самый костяной острый пенис, и Чужу хотелось опробовать его на хрупких стенках, удерживающих взаперти.

У Кевина член точно вставал. Наливался кровью почти до боли. Яйца раздувались, похоть вибрировала в каждом сосудике. Он отлично мог вообразить, как набухают вены, обвивающие покрасневший ствол, и как влажно блестит головка, набухая мутными каплями. Только вот увидеть он этого не мог. 

Вообще, он довольно давно не видел собственный член. Тянуться к нему было неудобно, приходилось поддерживать живот, да и экзоскелетный костюм мешал. К тому же из-за тяжести Кевин все чаще выбирал для сна гидрокапсулу. В ней поддерживался оптимальный солевой баланс, сама жидкость была насыщена чертовой тучей полезных веществ, поэтому раствор получался густой. Подрочить в таком было ничуть не легче, чем увидеть собственный член.

Приходилось барахтаться, вылезать, да что там – карабкаться на свободу. И только потом, кое-как втиснувшись в костюм, Кевин наконец-то начинал дрочить. Браслет-подсказчик в такие моменты молча, но выразительно демонстрировал какие-то диаграммы. Кевин даже не хотел разбираться – ему было так хорошо, что он готов был часами передергивать ствол. 

Иногда действительно получалось по два-три раза подряд. Чуж вздрагивал вместе с ним, и когда наступал очередной оргазм, Кевину словно наяву мерещилось тело королевы, а то и свое собственное – черное, гибкое, покрытое блестящим секретом.

Он не знал, но чувствовал, что иногда Чужи рождались странными, вроде как гермафродитами. Родильный мешок у них не формировался, но желание потрахаться накатывало не слабее, чем на Королеву. И когда желание пересиливало осторожность, случалась натуральная оргия. Кевину даже казалось, что его Чуж вполне может быть таким – уж слишком часто приходили эти видения.

От них, между прочим, не только член разрывался, но еще и сладко подергивалось между яйцами и очком. Когда Кевин дотягивался, то не упускал возможности потереть этот участок, надавливая пальцами. В голову даже просачивались мысли, чтобы запустить пальцы себе в жопу – тем более что с унитазом он давно не виделся – но Кевин держался стоически.

Еще не хватало стать блядью на поводу у собственного подсаженного эмбриона.

* * *

Что-то пошло не так.

Кевин очнулся в совершенно темном помещении. Его гидрокапсула остыла, и все тело пробирала мучительная дрожь. Живот болел невыносимо. Шел уже восьмой день четвертого месяца, и Кевин подумывал о том, что пора сдаваться на операцию. Он больше не мог таскать в себе этот кошмар. Без экзоскелета он вообще не мог передвигаться. Куда уехали все его внутренние органы, он даже не хотел думать.

– Эй, инструктор, – хрипло позвал он. – Что случилось? Свет! И где подогрев?

Браслет молчал.

Кевин потряс рукой, постучал браслетом о борт капсулы и понял, что дела плохи.

Осторожно передвигаясь, он подтащил себя к краю и медленно начал подниматься. Он старался как можно дольше оставаться в растворе, вплоть до полного принятия вертикального положения. А потом встал на ступеньку и сморщился от боли. Живот тянуло так, что хотелось разрезать себя просто сию же секунду.

Преодолев мучительные три ступеньки вверх и еще столько же – вниз, на пол, он остановился. Даже согнуться мешал жуткий придаток. Чуж начал беспокойно шевелиться.

– Тише, – сквозь зубы процедил Кевин. – Сейчас дотащимся до лаборатории – и будет тебе свобода.

Все-таки от бесконечных гормонов и нажористого питания была своя польза. Чуж отхватывал не все: то, что не тратил, он позволял усвоить носителю, и усвоить максимально эффективно. Кевин еще в жизни не видел у себя таких бицепсов. Это при том, что последний раз он отжимался, когда Чуж был не больше котенка. Потом ему настоятельно порекомендовали не бесноваться.

Придерживая раздутый живот обеими руками, он шагнул к костюму.

* * *

Фазу четыре следовало назвать "Мучительная и длительная смерть".

Едва выбравшись в коридор, Кевин понял, что в комплексе случилась катастрофа. Не требовалось военного образования, чтобы понять – массовые разрушения произведены в ходе отчаянной беспорядочной стрельбы. И стреляли по объектам. По очень дорогим объектам.

Кевин стиснул зубы и двинулся к лаборатории. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, так что он едва не вслух уповал на силу экзоскелета, ну и еще немного на милость Божью.

В милость он перестал верить сразу же, как наткнулся на Матеуша.

Чуж выбрался. И сделал это без помощи скальпеля.

От ужаса Кевину на мгновение стало нечем дышать. Его собственный Чуж немедленно зашевелился, и Кевин осторожно положил ладонь на живот.

– Подожди, – прошептал он. – Не торопись. Еще чуть-чуть, и я тебя выпущу.

Он врал как Чужу, так и самому себе. Вряд ли в этом хаосе оставались лаборатории родовспоможения, про которые так увлеченно рассказывал браслет совсем недавно.

Но хотя бы стоило попытаться. По пути он мог найти передатчик или еще что-нибудь такое, типа дублирующей рубки... Связаться с кем-нибудь, черт возьми!

Но все было уничтожено.

То ли атака была слишком массовой, то ли расстреливали технику специально.

Задыхаясь, Кевин добрался до родильного отделения, и в отчаянии остановился в дверях. Все было перевернуто, взорвано, частично сожжено...

Чуж яростно толкнулся. Кевин почувствовал, как вот-вот лопнут прямые мышцы живота.

Он поковылял к вырванной из стены секции с инструментами. Ох, как далеко было этому помещению до той уютной крошечной операционной, где он позволил запихать пиявкин хуй себе в глотку и пропустить яйцо прямиком в пищевод!

К счастью, панель висела на стене, и часть инструментов была по-прежнему закреплена.

Кевин сомневался, что смог бы наклониться за упавшими резаками. 

А вот шприцы с зелеными метками анестетиков действительно лежали на полу. Он застонал от отчаяния, и тут же – от боли, когда Чуж яростно содрогнулся вновь.

Нужно было спешить.

Кевин стиснул скальпель, занес его над собственным раздутым брюхом и на мгновение застыл. Перед глазами пронеслись десятки кошмарных вариаций последующего. Но затем Чуж снова напомнил о себе, и Кевин в буквальном смысле почувствовал, как разворачивается спинной хребет твари. Защитная пленка, покрывавшая стенки желудка, вряд ли бы выдержала еще пару таких толчков.

Кевин сжал челюсти и воткнул скальпель чуть ниже точки, где срастались ребра.

Больно.

Это было так больно, что он хотел закричать, но не смог даже разжать челюсти. Рука словно окаменела, скальпель застыл, и Кевин понял, что еще чуть-чуть – и он просто задохнется от боли.

Поэтому он чудовищным усилием воли подчинил себе пальцы и продолжил резать. 

Натянутая кожа лопалась, кровь весело бежала по глянцевой поверхности живота. Кевин все-таки застонал. Он добрался до пупка и остановился, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли резать дальше. Наверное, это было неправильно, ведь желудок уже кончился, уже начинались совсем другие внутренние органы...

Он выронил скальпель и тяжело задышал, пропуская сквозь себя одну за другой волны отчаянной боли. Чуж снова завозился. Кевин почти закричал – теперь он точно чувствовал, что дрянь уже не остановится, пока не прорвется наружу. Он представил, как она упирается в его почки и селезенку, раздавливает кишечник о позвоночник и ребра, сминает легкие...

Ему стало очень плохо. Он попытался взять следующий инструмент, но промахнулся. В глазах все плыло, он вот-вот готов был упасть.

И тогда Кевин наклонился. Уперся в панель одной рукой, нажал другой на раздутый бок и надрывно закричал.

– Выходи! – орал он. – Выходи, сука! Оставь меня! На! Давай!

Кровавое мясо, пульсирующее в разрезе, натянулось, подмигнуло блестящими жилками жира – и лопнуло.

Кевин дико заверещал.

Когтистые черные пальцы показались из прорехи и дернулись. Продолжая надсаживаться, Кевин потянулся, схватился за эти пальцы и рванул – прочь, наружу, вон!

Рывок получился слабый, агония, а не рывок. Однако Чуж в нем ворохнулся, замер и затем полез вперед. Пальцы сжались на запястье Кевина, тварь толкнулась в своей темнице, и Кевин вновь взвыл. 

Кажется, его печень все-таки куда-то сместилась. 

Защитная пленка все еще держалась, не давая ему сдохнуть от внутренних повреждений.

Чуж заизвивался, и Кевин как в самом лучшем кошмарном сне увидел, как из его живота вываливается покрытая питательной смесью слепая голова.

Больше он стоять не мог.

* * *

Кевин совершенно твердо решил умереть. В его планах стояло мучительное, но довольно быстрое издыхание в луже своей крови на ошметках своего брюха. Выпадение органов – опционально.

Однако он был преступно жив. И почему-то не испытывал страшных мучений, если не считать невыносимой ломоты в животе. 

Наконец, самое главное – он не лежал мордой в пол, сломав нос и выбив зубы. Вместо этого Кевин покоился на левом боку. И что-то рядом негромко потрескивало.

Прямо как армейский передатчик.

Кевин открыл глаз и посмотрел прямо перед собой. То ли у него были предсмертные галлюцинации, то ли...

– Ах ты ж сука, бля!

Крика не вышло, получился задушенный сип. Однако Чуж немедленно среагировал, повернув голову. Кевин был уверен, что тварь смотрит на него. 

А между ним и Чужем лежал передатчик.

Кевин никак не мог понять – в какой момент он прохлопал ярко-белый корпус с зеленым огоньком вызова?

Чуж медленно протянул руку и толкнул передатчик длинным кривым пальцем. Кевин содрогнулся, видя, какой коготь на этом пальце. 

Вовремя же он себя препарировал...

Еле сдержав стон, Кевин посмотрел вниз. Впервые за много недель он увидел там... пустоту. Медленно моргая, Кевин всмотрелся еще тщательнее. Ему упорно представлялось, что он должен поздороваться со своими кишками, но вместо этого он видел что-то странное, явно органического происхождения. 

Он очень медленно поднял чудовищно тяжелую руку и осторожно потрогал пальцем эту штуку. Она напоминала панцирь. Почти не гнулась. Живот под ней болел, но... Но, кажется, с ним было все в порядке.

– Это ты, что ли? – просипел Кевин, переводя взгляд на Чужа. – Типа, мы стали совсем родными, и ты обо мне позаботился?

Чуж молчал. Коготь легонько постукивал об пол рядом с передатчиком. Кевин прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и так же медленно потянулся вперед. Коготь ударил сильнее, и Чуж одним стремительным движением оказался рядом с Кевином.

– Эй, что за херня!

Кевин отпрянул и чуть не заскулил от боли. Все-таки операция и хирург-реаниматолог были хреновые.

Прямо у него перед носом покачивался знакомый до последней прожилки костяной пенис.

Передатчик оказался прямо под ладонью Чужа, и длинные когти постукивали уже быстрее, словно Чуж сомневался – раздавить игрушку или нет.

– Не для того я тебя растил, – сказал Кевин и глухо хихикнул. – Вот ублюдок.

Пальцы сжались, член требовательно качнулся еще раз.

– Ладно, хер с тобой, – Кевин вздохнул уже свободнее и постарался устроиться так, чтобы левый бок не так ныл. Кажется, там он порвался чуть больше. – Давай баш на баш. Тебе дрочево, мне двустороннюю связь. Годится?

Чуж молчал. Даже не шипел. Вроде и не дышал.

Кевин пошевелил пальцами и неуверенно сомкнул их на жестком чуть влажном пенисе.

Чуж подтолкнул передатчик чуть ближе и приоткрыл одну пасть, свешивая вторую.

Кевин вздохнул, отгоняя настойчиво всплывающий образ Королевы, и начал дрочить.


End file.
